Inuyasha's Secret Sister
by Lady Kaela
Summary: Inuyasha has a sister? Why didn't he tell anyone? What happens when everyone finds out that she's not a hanyou but a full blooded youkai? Read this and find out what happens.
1. The mysterious female hanyou

Hey everyone this is my first fic so tell me what ya think.  
  
"Kagome, is lunch almost ready? I'm hungry." ask Shippou from Kagome's shoulder. "Its almost ready. Bet you can't wait until it is, can you, Inuyasha?" "Feh" I wish she would stop with the little wise crap. "You know you can't wait until the ramen is done, so don't try to hind it." Sango said as she looked up at the hanyou. "You seem distracted, Inuyasha, what is wrong?" asked the prevented monk as he watched Sango from a safe distance. "Nothing is wrong. Just stay off my case." "Inuyasha?" "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW WRENCH?" "Please tell us wants wrong. Maybe we can help make it better." Nothing can help me now. It is to late to help." From then on they were silent.  
  
Kagome, Shippou, and Sango went to bed and Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting by the fire. "What was wrong with you early?" "I was just thinking about what happened a long time ago." "You mean with Kikyo?" "No, I mean... something is coming." "Is it Naraku?" Without an answer, Inuyasha was off. "Sango, Kagome wake up" "What's wrong Miroku? Where is Inuyasha?" "He ran of before saying that something was coming." "Which way did he go?" "I think he head toward the lake. Its not to far away."  
  
~Meanwhile at the lake~  
  
Is it him? Can't be he's dead or is he? I think I should stay here a little longer.  
  
~Back with the group~  
  
"Inuyasha, where are you?" yelled Kagome. Sango and Kirara landed gracefully. "We found the lake." "Then lets go."  
  
~Back at the lake~ (sorry if this gets annoying)  
  
I know that scent but how can this be? I though she was dead. Landing on a tree branch, Inuyasha looked around the lake and seen a female hanyou standing at the edge of the lake. Is that really her?  
  
Sorry to leave you like this. Cya next chapter. 


	2. The Long Lost Sister

Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long for me to update. Hope you like it.  
Last time: 'I know that scent but how can this be? I though she was dead'. Landing on a tree branch, Inuyasha looked around the lake and seen a female hanyou standing at the edge of the lake. 'Is that really her?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's about time you showed up." said the female hanyou.  
  
"Is that really you, Kaela?" asked a very confused Inuyasha.  
  
"Who did you think it was, bro?"  
  
"It is you. How did you survive?" said Inuyasha has he hugged her.  
  
"Someone saved me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I can not say."  
  
"Oh. It doesn't matter I am just glad that your alive." he said as he smiled at Kaela.  
  
~Back with the group~  
  
"I can see the lake, Kagome." yelled Shippou.  
  
"I can scent jewel shards. There are three maybe four near the lake." said a very worried Kagome. Just as they landed, Kirara transformed back into a little fire cat and ran to the female hanyou and jumped into her arms.  
  
"Who is that with Inuyasha?" asked Sango. The female had silver hair and golden eyes. She had a golden star on her forehead. In other words, she looked like Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know." said Kagome.  
  
"INUYASHA, SHE HAS SOME JEWEL SHARDS!" yelled Kagome.  
  
The hanyous were very surprised when she yelled.  
  
"What? You have some jewel shards, Kaela?"  
  
"Yes. I do but I need to make a wish on the jewel."  
  
"What kind of wish?" asked Shippuo.  
  
"I need to wish for my kingdom to be restored."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"What you have a kingdom?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes. It is a very long story."  
  
"Inuyasha. There are more jewel shards nearby." said Kagome. You could tell that she was worried.  
  
Sango and Miroku were ready to fight. Inuyasha drew out the Tetsusaiga and Kagome had her bow and arrow ready.  
  
"There is no need for that."  
  
"What do you mean? There are things on there that have jewel shards." Inuyasha was getting pissed off very fast.  
  
"Come on out, Stars." yelled Kaela to show everyone that there was no need to fight.  
  
"Stars? Who is Stars?" asked a very confused Kagome.  
  
"I am." Everyone turned around to see a white tiger walk out of the wood.  
  
"Any luck?" asked Kaela.  
  
"None." Stars said as she walked over to the lake.  
  
"Then we have no need to stay her any longer. Windy, come forth." yelled Kaela. Just then a might wind started to blow and a huge dragon appeared behind Kaela and Stars.  
  
"Wait. Do you really have to go?" asked Inuyasha as he watched Kaela put Kirara down.  
  
"Yes. We must find the one who killed my parents and everyone in the kingdom."  
  
"Who killed you parents?" asked Miroku as he checked Kaela out from a safe distance.  
  
"His name is Naraku."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'll leave you there for now. If you have any ideas for this story I would be glad to hear them. Now please vote for who you think Kaela should be coupled with. Well cya around. 


	3. Love at First Sight

Hi all. Long time no see. If I told you that Naraku did some time traveling, I lied. Read this and find out what happens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT? How can that be? If Inuyasha known you all his life how could Naraku have destroyed your kingdom?" asked Kagome.  
  
"My parents told Stars to take to me to a family that has a hanyou child, Inuyasha and his mother. His mother raised me as if I was her own. My parents did that so I could live and rebuild the kingdom. When Naraku was created he heard the legend of the Star Kingdom so he went in search of the kingdom. My parents knew he would come that is why they sent me away. Naraku took the kingdom's power. I am in search for the ones who left the kingdom before Naraku attacked. We will rebuild the kingdom. Now we must leave." said Kaela.  
  
"Wait why don't you stay with us? We can help you and you can help us." said Kagome.  
  
"I would love to but we are on different adventures," said Kaela as she climbed up on Windy, "Lets go, Windy."  
  
"Make sure you find us if you need our help." yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"I will." yelled Kaela as they disappeared.  
  
~Somewhere miles away~  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, your crescent moon is glowing." said a very worried Jaken.  
  
"I think I know my crescent moon is glowing." said Sesshoumaru. `Why would my crescent moon glow?`  
  
~Back with Kaela~  
  
"Lady Kaela, shouldn't we rest?" asked Windy.  
  
"We will once we get to the hidden lake." said Kaela.  
  
"As you wish, princess." said Windy.  
  
~Back with Inu's group~  
  
"Do you think Kaela will be fine by herself, Inuyasha?" asked Shippou.  
  
"She will be fine. Kaela is a half tiger demon.." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes but I would be very worried about her. She is very beautiful." said Miroku. 'I wonder if she will bare me a son.'  
  
Inuyasha picked up a rock and threw it at Miroku.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Miroku who now has a huge bump on his head.  
  
"Don't talk about Kaela like that and don't even think about asking her to bare you a son." said Inuyasha as he begun to laugh. "She'll kill you before you can even ask her."  
  
Hearing that Miroku had a very worried look on his face. Kagome and Sango just looked at each other and Shippou was asleep in Kagome's lap. Kirara was sitting away from the others looking at the starry sky.  
  
~Back with Kaela~  
  
"Here we are, princess, the secret lake." said Windy as they landed.  
  
"Yes so we are." said Kaela as her and Stars got off Windy.  
  
"Are you sure we should stay here, princess?" asked Stars.  
  
"There is no safer place than the secret lake." answered Kaela as she sat down on a rock. "Thank you for the ride here, Windy, I will summon you if you are needed again."  
  
"Very will, princess, I will take my leave." said Windy as she bowed her head and then disappeared.  
  
~Back with Sesshoumaru~  
  
'I will get to the bottom of this even if I have to kill everything in my path' Seeshourmaru was very mad but you couldn't tell by his face.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, there is a young hanyou with silver hair over there by the lake." said Jaken as he came running to his lord's side.  
  
"So Inuyasha is here and alone. Lets go. This is the perfect chance to take the Tetsusaiga." said Sesshoumaru as he started walking towards the lake.  
  
"Yes My lord." ~Moments later~  
  
"Give me the Tetsusaiga and I wont have to kill you." said Sesshoumaru just as his crescent moon started to glow.  
  
"I am not the owner of the Tetsusaiga." said Kaela as she turned around to see Sesshoumaru and his glowing crescent moon. As soon as she seen the glowing crescent moon, her star started glowing.  
  
"You are not Inuyasha but I know you from somewhere."  
  
"I am sure we have never met because I would remember a face like yours"  
  
Walking over to the female hanyou Sesshoumaru looked her in the eyes. Kaela looked back into his eyes and seen something not many people would have seen. She seen love in his eyes. Just then her star and his crescent moon stopped glowing.  
  
"MY LORD WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU." Just as Jaken yelled as Stars jumped out of a tree and was running right for Sesshoumaru. Kaela jumped and landed right in front of Stars.  
  
"Stop this, Stars." With that said Stars turned around and walked back to the tree she was laying in. "Instead of laying around go look around for anymore demons." Stars bowed her head and ran off.  
  
"Jaken, leave us."  
  
"But, but My Lord"  
  
"Go before I kill you"  
  
"Y....Yes, My Lord" said Jaken before he ran off.  
  
After Jaken ran off Kaela started walking toward the waterfall.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Oh nowhere." answered Kaela stopping to turn around and look at the demon lord.  
  
"What is your name?" asked Sesshoumaru as he walked closer to her and looking into her eyes. 'What is this feeling? Am I falling in love this beautiful hanyou? Can this be true?' Still looking into her eyes, he slowly moved his face closer to hers.  
  
"LORD SESSHOUMARU! LORD SESSHOUMARU!" yelled Jaken as he ran to his lord's side and Stars running after him, then stopping by Kaela.  
  
"What is it, Jaken?" said Sesshoumaru giving Jaken a death glare.  
  
"Sorry, My Lord but Inuyasha and his human friends are on their way here."  
  
When Kaela heard that, she looked at Stars. 'We have to get out of here.' said Kaela telepathically to Stars. Stars just nodded her head.  
  
"Perhaps we should continue this another time." said Kaela as she turned to leave.  
  
"Wait. I still don't know your name."  
  
"My name......My name is Kaela." She said as her and Stars ran off.  
  
"My Lord, are you feeling okay?" asked a worried Jaken. 'Why did Lord Sesshoumaru ask for her name? This is unlike him.'  
  
"I'm fine" said Sesshoumaru as he continued to watch where she ran off.  
  
~Inu's group~  
  
"There is a lake just a head." said a very happy Inuyasha.  
  
'Is he happy because he found out Kaela was alive? Sure I would be happy too if I found my long lost sister who I thought was dead.' Kagome was really trying to figure out Inuyasha. She has never seen him this happy before.  
  
Suddenly stopping, Inuyasha seen Sesshoumaru standing there still watching the same way Kaela left.  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha, I was wondering when you would finally show up." Sesshoumaru as he turned around to look at his half brother.  
  
'Kaela has been here.' Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga out and was ready to fight.  
  
"I have no need to fight you now. Until we meet again you can live." Sesshoumaru said as he turned around and headed the same way Kaela and Stars left.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, wait for me." yelled Jaken as he tried to follow Sesshoumaru.  
  
"That was weird." said Kagome.  
  
"Agreed." said Sango as she walked over to the lake and put Kirara down. When Kirara was put on the ground, she took off after Sesshoumaru.  
  
"KIRARA!" yelled Shippou as he tried to follow.  
  
"Where is Kirara?" asked Sango as she walked up to Shippou. All Shippou could do was point in direction Kirara ran off in.  
  
"Isn't that the same way, Sesshoumaru, left?" asked Miroku. Everyone now had a worried look on their faces then they took off after Kirara.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's all for now. I'll have more chapters up soon. Promise. Well cya around.  
  
~Kaela~ (I've changed my name again. Sorry) 


	4. Trusting and Legends and a Little Attack

Hey everyone. I was hoping to have this chapter up earlier but I accidentally deleted it. ^_^' Oh well I redid it and I'm hoping that it's better then the last. Sami don't get mad at me for what I put in this story. Well here is Chapter 4: Trusting and Legends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaela and Stars came to rest in a tree. Stars looks around to make sure it's safe. "Don't worry so much, Stars, no one is here. We're safe." said Kaela as she smiled and sat down on a branch.

"Are you so sure, Lady Kaela?" asked Stars as she laid down on the branch above her.

"Not now." said Kaela as she watched the way they just came. Stars and her both masked their scents and didn't make a sound.

"LORD SESSHOUMARU! PLEASE WAIT." yelled Jaken as he ran into Sesshoumaru, who suddenly stopped. "Please forgive me, M'lord, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"If I wasn't looking for someone then I would kill you." said Sesshoumaru as he looked around the area.

"If you don't mind me asking, M'lord, why are you looking for that female hanyou?" asked Jaken knowing full well that Sesshoumaru hated hanyous and humans.

"It's because of a legend. When two youkai or hanyous have a shape on their forehead the shapes will glow when their mate is near." said Sesshoumaru knowing that Kaela was the tree above him. "Are you coming down or am I going to have to cut the tree down?"

Kaela laughed and jumped down. "Happy now, Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked with a smile on her face.

'Gods, she's beautiful when she smiles.' Sesshoumaru thought then nodded his head slightly.

"M'lady, we should be going." Stars said as she jumped from the tree and landed next to Kaela.

"*sighs* I guess you're right. I hope to see you soon." said Kaela as she bowed then turned and ran off.

"We will find you when we go to the Western Lands." said Stars as she bowed her head and followed Kaela.

"Let's go, Jaken." said Sesshoumaru as he ran off towards the Western Lands.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." said Jaken as he followed.

~Later that evening~

"Can we please hurry up? I want to go to the Western Lands." Kaela said as she walked into a clearing wearing a beautiful, long white kimono that dragged the ground a little when she walked. There stood before her were her parents friends and protectors.

"Be patient, Lady Kaela, for tonight is when you are truly to be named 'Guardian of the Stars' and the rightful ruler of the Star Kingdom." said Stars as she walked up next to Kaela. 

Kaela just closed her eyes and nodded.

"Let's begin." More tigers walked out into the clearing along with wolves, winged-horses, and dragons. They all made a path for Kaela to walk down to the center of the clearing. As Kaela walked down the path Angel, the "Tiger" of Death, appeared with two other people. (A/N: Angel can change into whatever she wants. She can be a winged-horse, a tiger, a wolf, or a dragon and with the help of Kaela (me) she can become human but no matter what form she takes she will still have her angel-wings.)

"Kaela, my daughter, on this night you will become the rightful ruler and guardian." said Starla while smiling at her daughter.

"Kaela, being Guardian of the Stars, Ruler of the Star Kingdom, and Lady of the Tigers you will have a great role. Many tiger-youkai would be honored just to be named lord or lady of the tigers but you have three." said a very proud Koukau smiling at his wife and daughter.

"I know, father, and I am ready to take my place." said Kaela as she bowed before her parents.

"That gold star on your forehead will become a silver one symbolizing that you are Guardian of the Stars. Are you sure that you are ready?" asked Starla as she placed her hand on Kaela's forehead.

"I am, mother. I know of the great power I will receive and with this new power I will continue to hunt down the one that destroyed the kingdom and stole the Star Crystal." said Kaela as she awaited her mother to begin.

Starla nodded as the silver star on her forehead began to glow as well as her hand. After a few moments, the glowing stopped and Starla removed her hand to reveal a silver star. "It is done. 

The new ruler of the Star Kingdom and Guardian of the Stars."

"You much be careful now, Kaela, if something were to happen to you the universe would be destroyed." said Koukau.

"I know, father. Nothing will happen to me. I am after all a hanyou." said Kaela smiling happily.

"Do you understand why we put that spell on you?"

"Yes, mother, I do. You had to make sure I knew about my powers and help me train them."

"Yes and they will help you greatly in your time of need. You know of the legend, correct?"

"Father, Stars told me the legend a thousand times. I know that until I can produce an heir, I will live. If I do produce an heir and he or she does not know of the kingdom that the child will die as if it were a mere human or youkai and if the child learns of the kingdom and how to control it's powers by it's sixteenth birthday that I will age and die but until then I will look like I'm sixteen and not a day older."

"We have a very bright daughter, Koukau." Starla said as she smiled at her husband.

"You are right, Starla."

"Lady Starla, Lord Koukau, I must get you back." said Angel as she bowed to Kaela.

Starla and Koukau hugged Kaela and they all said their goodbyes. Kaela watched as her parents and Angel disappeared. "Come on, Stars, let's go find a place for the night. You should've told me that it would be late by the time we finished."

"I did not know, Lady Kaela, but I do know this, your silver star goes better with your hair."

"I know."

They made camp and Kaela changed out of her kimono then put it away.

~The sometime with Inu's group~

"Did you feel that, Miroku?" asked Kagome.

"Yes. What power? Who could own that great power?"

'I wonder…' thought Inuyasha as he got up and jumped higher in his tree trying to find out if he 

was right. He found that he was right and jumped back down to his branch. _'So Kaela finally got her powers.'_

"What did you find, Inuyasha?" asked Sango looking up him, very curious.

"I know who owns that 'great power'. said Inuyasha in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Who?!" asked Kagome, Miroku, and Sango.

"Who else but a female hanyou that has a star on her forehead." said Inuyasha smirking.

"You mean Kaela?" asked Shippou now fully paying attention.

"Yes. Kaela's mother was the Guardian of the Stars, now Kaela is the guardian. She could now beat Naraku and Sesshoumaru easily without breaking a sweat." laughed Inuyasha.

Everyone else started laughing at this. "Maybe we should really talk her into joining us." laughed Miroku.

"WHAT?! We don't know her enough to trust her. Sure Inuyasha may know her but he has a bad judge of character. Example Kikyou" yelled Sango sounding a little jealous.

"HEY! JUST BECAUSE I MADE A BAD DECISION DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING."

"Oh come on, Inuyasha, you loved that bitch and now she wants to take you to hell with her."

"She has a point there, Inuyasha." Miroku said calmly.

"WHAT?! I SHOULD KILL YOU NOW."

"Sit boy! Inuyasha, they're just worried that she might kill us during the night. I'm sure once they get to know her, they'll trust Kaela." Kagome said calmly.

"Feh." said Inuyasha as he sat up.

"Kagome's right, Inuyasha. We don't want to go to sleep and never wake up." said Miroku.

"Kaela only kills youkai who are stupid enough to attack her." said Inuyasha sitting Indian style the classic Inuyasha style.

Everyone except Inuyasha sighs. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone."

"Me too. Night."

"Night, girls. Are you going to bed soon, Inuyasha?"

"Feh."

"Fine. Goodnight, Inuyasha."

__

'Kaela, you better be careful. If Naraku finds out that you have you're full power he will come after you.' with that final thought Inuyasha relaxed and went to sleep.

~Somewhere in a castle~

"What do you want this time, Narakau?" asked Kagura.

"Do try to remember that I can kill you easily. I need you to take care of the NEW Guardian of the Stars for me." said Naraku calmly looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"I thought you took care of the guardian and her kingdom a long time ago." said Kagura as she pulled out a fan.

"I did but this is her daughter. She is a hanyou and now has her full powers."

"Well, powers or not that guardian WILL die." said Kagura with an evil smile and walked out.

"Samantha, are you going to kill Inuyasha like you said you would?" asked Naraku smirking at the girl as she entered the room.

"This will be to easy. Soon Inuyasha's sword will belong to you and you can claim me like you promised." Samantha smiled evilly as she said this.

"Yes now go."

"Yes, my love." said Samantha as she bowed and left.

"That sword will be mine along with the rest of the star power and Samantha." Naraku said as he stood and walked outside.

~Samantha's P.O.V.~

'I can't believe he finally said he will claim me but I don't see what's so special about a stupid sword.' with a I took off running towards where Inuyasha was suppose to be. _'No matter. That hanyou will be dead soon along with that other hanyou. That Guardian of the Stars. I beat _

Kagura got the easy job. Well if she fails I'll kill that guardian.' By that time I arrived where Inuyasha was. "WAKE UP INUYASHA. IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!!!!" I yelled scaring everyone from their peaceful sleep.

"What the hell do you want?" asked a very pissed Inuyasha.

"What else but your life and your sword."

"You're not taking either without a fight."

"Good now prepare to die." I attacked Inuyasha and he dodged easily.

Kagome grabbed her bow and an arrow and shoot at me. It hit my shoulder and I flew back against a tree. "Yay, it hit." Kagome jumped up and down.

"Now, bitch, who sent you?" asked Inuyasha as he held the Tetsusaiga up to my neck.

I smirked and said "Wouldn't you like to now." then using my physic power, destroyed the arrow and took the Tetsusaiga then jumped up into the air. Levitating out of the reach of Inuyasha, I flew off with the Tetsusaiga flying after me.

~At Kaela's camp~

"Princess, wake up. Someone evil is coming." said Stars.

"I think I know that, Stars. Since I became the Guardian of the Stars, I see things before they happen."

"Right. I forgot."

"Star-staff! To my hand!"

"Well I guess I don't need to introduce myself." said Kagura as she appeared.

"No, Kagura, you don't but you should meet a very special friend of mine." I smirked as I seen her in pure confusion. "Windy! Wind-rider! Come forth!" A GREAT wind blew as Windy and Wind-rider appeared before us.

"What the hell?!" 

"Windy. Wind-rider. Take care of her. Show her the true power of the wind."

Windy and Wind-rider nodded and started a huge wind. Stars and I took that time to leave.

"Where are you going, Guardian?" hissed Kagura.

"You have no time for me so I'll just leave."

"The only way you'll leave is when you're dead."

"You can not even move so how are you going to kill the Princess." growled Wind-rider.

"Yes. I would also like to know but first you will be in pain." hissed Windy as she used her wind blades and Wind-rider using his wing blades. Kagura hit and hunt badly. She couldn't use her feather to escape.

"Damn it. I didn't think that you had anything that had wind power."

"You should leave while you can still walk." I said from her stop leaning against a tree.

"Fine but I'll be back and if I'm not then someone else more powerful." Kagura said as she turned and walked slowly away.

~Back at Naraku's (no P.O.V.)~

"My love, I'm back and I have a present for you." Samantha said cheerfully as she entered the room where Naraku was.

"What it is, Samantha?" Naraku asked as he looked out of the corner of his eyes.

"You wanted this, correct?" asked Samantha as she levitated it in front of her.

"The Tetsusaiga. Very good, Samantha. What about the other half of your promise?"

"Um. Well I didn't get a chance to kill Inuyasha because that miko that's always around him shot me in my shoulder but I managed to heal the wound." Samantha said smiling and levitated the Tetsusaiga over to the corner then walking over to Naraku. "What about your half of the promise?"

"Well I guess one of the two will do for now." he said smirking and standing up then moving closer to Samantha and pulling the neck of her shirt away from her neck. Then in one swift move he bit down on her neck.

"Naraku, that guardian got away." Kagura said as she painfully walked in.

"To bad. You have one more chance. This time I want you to kill Inuyasha. Love, you can take care of the guardian." Naraku said while looking at his new mate.

"I'll be back in no time, love. See you soon." Samantha said as she walked outside. "Psycho. Come here." just then a purple-white horse came and stopped right in front of Samantha.

"Need some help?" asked Psycho.

"If I didn't, do you think I would've called you?"

"Very funny. Come on."

Samantha climbed on Psycho and rode off toward the Western Lands. _'This should be fun. The last thing I thought would be for me to meet my old friend near the Western Lands. It will be good to go back there. Hopefully the guardian will be coming through there.'_

~Back to Kaela~

"Pegasus, come on. Quit being so grumpy." Kaela said as she rode on her pure white horse towards the Western Lands.

"I'm not grumpy just it's so late." whined Pegasus.

Kaela couldn't help but laugh and so did Stars as she followed them from the trees.

__

'What's that scent? Smells like vanilla blossoms and honey.' Kaela's eyes widen when she realized what the scent was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A bit of a cliffy for ya. Hope ya like it. Please review. Cya.


	5. A Little Meeting

Hey everyone. I'm back for another chapter. Hope you guys like it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Samantha, is there anything wrong?" asked Psycho as they were coming to the borders of the Western Lands.

"No, nothing is wrong just that scent is so familiar."

"What does it smell like?"

"Mountains and roses with a hint of strawberries."

"I remember someone that smelt like that. She is the one that gave me to you."

Samantha's eyes widened as she remembered who that scent belonged to. "Kaela."

"Yes, who's there?"

Samantha jumped slightly as she heard that voice. "Kaela? Is that you?"

"Samantha?" asked Kaela as she walked out of the forest and into the small clearing.

"It is you!" they said in unison as the ran and hugged each other.

"Where have you been?" asked Samantha pulling away from their hug.

"Oh. Here and there. What about you? Where have you been?"

"I've been in the Southern Lands with my family. You know I'm heir of the Southern Lands. Mother and Father can't wait until I take over but I told them that I wasn't taking over until I traveled around a little."

"Yeah? Must be great to have parents." Kaela said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to being them up."

"It's alright. No harm done." 

Samantha smiled at her old friend.

"Get off of my lands." came an icy voice from the forest.

"The last time I checked, I was welcomed to these lands." said Samantha getting into a fighting stance.

"The last time you were where was with your parents and they're not here so you have no business here." said Sesshoumaru as he walked gracefully into the small clearing.

"You've gotten a lot ruder."

"Shut up, Samantha." Kaela said really annoyed.

"Fine , Lady Kaela."

"Get off of my lands before I am forced to kill you." Sesshoumaru said emotionless as ever.

"Fine. I have to go anyway. I'm on a mission. Bye, Kaela, Lord Sessy."

Sesshoumaru growled at the nickname and Samantha just laughed then took off to the north.

Kaela looked at Sesshoumaru with a smile on her face. "I like that nickname for you."

"When she was little, she use to call me that all the time. I always hated that nickname so don't even think about calling that."

"Fine." Kaela said while rolling her eyes. "I have to go somewhere right now but I'll be back later."

Sesshoumaru just nodded and walked back to his castle. (A/N: Just so you all know, Kaela hide her star crest on her forehead when Samantha was there and when she left Kaela made it reappear.)

"Starfire, come here." yelled Kaela when she was sure Sesshoumaru was out of hearing range. Two roars came from above then two dragons a little smaller than Ah and Un landed in front of Kaela. "Hello Starfire, Icestar." They each bowed their heads then Kaela climbed up on Starfire's back.

'Lady Kaela, why did you choose this form instead of your true humanoid form?' asked Starfire telepathically.

"Don't worry. I'll change back now." Kaela then shifted into her true humanoid form. Her silver tail grew as long as a humanoid dragon's (in other words she can wrap it around her waist and it can still hang down to her knees. You gotta love the fluffy tail.^_^ Okay back to the story.), her eyes turned into a sky blue color, and her silver feather wings appeared. With her white fighting kimono she looked like an angel. Her kimono goes down to her ankles with slits up to her middle upper thigh on each side and no sleeves. 

'You look beautiful, milady.' said Icestar. (Icestar and Starfire are twin elemental dragons expect Starfire is red and Icestar is blue.)

"Thank you, Icestar. Lets go visit Inuyasha at Keade's"

'As you wish, Lady Kaela.' 

~Moments later at Keade's~

"Kagome, do you think we'll see Kaela again?" asked Sango sipping some of her tea.

"I'm sure of it." said Kagome smiling at her best friend.

"Feh. Knowing Kaela she wont show up in a while."

"I doubt that, Inuyasha." said Miroku calmly.

"DEMON!!!" someone yelled from outside. Inuyasha was the first outside followed by Kagome with her bow and arrows, Sango with her Haraiikotsu, and Miroku with his staff. Kirara didn't even transform but still ran outside with Shippou right behind her.

"What do you where?" asked Inuyasha.

"Hello to you too, Inuyasha." said Kaela as she jumped off Starfire.

"Huh? You know me?" Inuyasha blinked a couple times.

"Did you forget me already? You remembered me even after 50 some years and now you can't even remember." Kaela laughed at this.

"He forgets to easily, Princess." said Stars as she walked out of the forest.

"Stars? Then that would mean you're Kaela?" said Kagome a little confused.

"Correct." Kaela smiled at her new friends as Kirara jumped up on her shoulder.

"When did you become a full blooded youkai?" asked Miroku walking over to Kaela.

"I'm warning you once if you touch me, I'll cut off your hand. Got it, monk?"

"Crystal clear." said Miroku backing off. Kagome and Sango just stood there laughing.

"My mother was not only the Guardian of the Stars and Ruler of the Star Kingdom, she was a silver dragon youkai."

"A silver dragon? I've heard legends about the silver dragon youkai." said Sango.

"Yes, so have I. The silver dragon is one of the four silver creatures." said Miroku matter-of-factly.

"Yes. The silver wolf, the silver dog, the silver tiger, and the silver dragon. The four legendary creatures of earth. No evil can match their great power." Kaela informed them as they walked back to Keade's hut.

"You're a tiger youkai too, right?" asked Shippou.

"Yes."

"So you're two of the four?" asked Sango. Kaela nodded getting really annoyed with all their questions.

"Okay can we please stop with the questions? They're getting REALLY annoying." Inuyasha said fed up with their question asking and knew Kaela was too.

'Thank you, Inuyasha.'

'You're welcome, Kaela.'

"So , Kaela, how many jewel shards do you have know?" asked Kagome.

"To be honest, I lost count. I have six, Stars has five and all my other pets have the rest." Kaela giggled nervously.

Everyone expect Inuyasha stared at her. "Same old Kaela. I'm going for a walk." Said Inuyasha as he got up and left.

'Something's wrong with Inuyasha.' thought Kagome and Kaela at the same time.

Kagome and Kaela got up and said that they needed to talk to each other and left the hut to find Inuyasha. "Where do you think he is, Kaela?" asked Kagome as she looked around.

"Knowing him, he's up in a tree somewhere." said Kaela as she sniffed the air but then wished she didn't. "Kagome, I don't think we should be looking for him right now."

"Why?"

"Trust me on this. I'll meet you back at the hut in a minute."

"Okay. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine just going for a walk." Kaela smiled reassuringly at her.

"Okay." Kagome smiled back and walked back to the hut.

Kaela walked into the forest a little ways masking her scent and aura then jumped into a tree to watch the scene before her.

"I'm going to protect you whether you like it or not, Kikyou." yelled Inuyasha.

"You will not protect me because if you try I will kill you." snarled Kikyou. "Just leave me alone, Inuyasha. Live your life out until I come to take you to hell with me."

"Fine but know this, I am not going to hell with you. I made that promise long ago and know I love Kagome and I'm going to stay with her." Inuyasha said just before he ran off leaving a VERY pissed off Kikyou.

"I suggest you leave Inuyasha alone before you get killed." Kaela growled jumping out of the tree she was standing in.

"Well, well, well. Lady Kaela, its nice to finally meet you." Kikyou said bowing.

"Shut up, Kikyou. Leave before I kill you."

"As you wish." Kikyou said bowing before she left with her soul stealers.

__

'You will die by my hands Kikyou and that's a promise.' Kaela thought coldly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay that's chapter 5. Chapter 6 should be up soon. In a week or so. I hope you liked it. Thanks for all the reviews. Cya.


End file.
